


How Many Ways Can You Say Fuck You.

by Tea_and_Iceland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Honestly I don't know what I'm doing., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Iceland/pseuds/Tea_and_Iceland
Summary: I basically just wanted to write fuck you a bunch of times.





	

Terushima stormed into his room, seething with rage.  _That bitch,_ he thought,  _I'll fucking show them._

He scanned the room, looking for something, anything, to use for revenge when his eyes landed on his computer screen.  _Perfect._

He may not have been the best writer, but words were powerful, and hurt more. He stretched out his arms and typed furiously.

_Dear piece of shit,_

_Fuck you._

_Fuck your sweet nothings that actually meant nothing._

_Fuck your talks of fate and love when, in reality, you didn't know about either of those things._

_Fuck your bites of love that were born from jealousy._

_Fuck all the sleepless nights you thought of someone else._

_Fuck all the gifts you gave that weren't supposed to be for me._

_Fuck all the days I spent thinking of you._

_I bet you could remember all the dogs they had, but not even my birthday._

_I bet everytime you looked at me it was just another reminder of what you could've had._

_I bet my voice was like banging on a piano compared to their honey-like voice._

_But you know what?_

_Next time you see me you'll be seeing a god._

_Next time you see me you'll trip over your words._

_Next time you see me, I'll say what I've been saying all throughout this letter._

_Fuck you._

_Fuck you, fuck everything about you._

_Have a good life, I don't fucking care._

_I don't fucking care about anything you do, I never did._

_From,_

_Terushima Yuuji._

Terushima took a few deep breaths, looking over his screen.  _This is stupid._

And just like that, his mouse was over a red X and clickling close.

_Whatever, they don't even deserve the time of day._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was. My tumblr is @teaandiceland if you want check me out there.


End file.
